


They're gone.

by moonlightMadness



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Doomed Timeline, Sadstuck, Wow, whyamidoingthis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightMadness/pseuds/moonlightMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You reach for her, but it's too late. You failed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, this is my very first try. Why am I doing this? I have no idea. This is an AU in which they all died... what is wrøng with me.

It's too late. You failed.  
First with John and Vriska.  
There was a boy in blue, covering a troll in orange.  
They were holding hands, and as you look closer, they were smiling.  
Then Rose and Kanaya.  
A girl in a black dress was in a pool of jade blood.  
Rose was holding Kanaya's head to her chest, hiding the large sword wound in her stomach.  
Aradia and Sollux were next.  
You hope that Aradia can help Sollux cope with his death.  
But you know he would be fine. He's okay with everything. Hopefully.  
Tavros and Gamzee.  
A wheelchair was tipped over, and a color, you know Terezi would say, of chocolate and jelly mixed.  
Nepeta and Equius.  
You tear as you see the moirails were together, their pinkys hooked. Their saying goes through your head. "We'll be moirails no matter what! Even if were apart. Even in death".  
They werent lying.  
Terezi and Dave.  
A red body was slumped over a blue and red figure.  
Their glasses were broken.  
Eridan and Feferi.  
Feferi was swaddled in a purple cape. Eridan was holding a broken wand.  
Then there was Jade.  
She was on her stomach, the blood pouring out from under her. You can see the multiple wounds from the explosion. You clutch your head.  
This memory keeps on flooding you as you see each group seperatly... and you cry. Your mutant red tears run rivers down your face.  
He was there. With a snarl and a raise of his only arm, you decide, that once you were dead, you can see them all again.


End file.
